Elffin/Supports
With Perceval C Support *'Elphin:' General Perceval, if I may have a moment of your time... *'Perceval:' ! Your Majesty...! Please do not address me as... *'Elphin:' Hush! We do not know where enemies may be hiding. Here, I am a simple bard. Understood? *'Perceval:' Yes. Then... ...What is it that you need, Elphin? *'Elphin:' Prince Myrddin of Etruria passed away last year. I would appreciate it if you could inform me of the behavior of the Etrurian Court after that. I would like to sing about them in my future travels. *'Perceval:' ...Very well. After Prince Myrddin passed away... B Support *'Perceval:' Pr-... I mean, Elphin. *'Elphin:' What is it, General Perceval? *'Perceval:' I hear your father is still alive. Have you seen him recently? *'Elphin:' No, we have not seen each other for several years now. *'Perceval:' Have you no intention of seeing him at all? *'Elphin:' At least not until this war ends. *'Perceval:' Why? Perhaps your father is mourning for you, thinking you are long dead. *'Elphin:' If I let my father know of my safety, other people will find out as well. I may be able to make my father happy for a moment, but he will soon suffer the grief of losing me once again. *'Perceval:' ...... *'Elphin:' I must eliminate what is causing that grief. Only then will I go see my father. A Support *'Perceval:' Elphin. You were talking about your songs for your future travels... *'Elphin:' About the state of Etruria after the prince passed away? *'Perceval:' Yes. Will you be singing about it in various lands after this war ends? *'Elphin:' That is what I intend to do. I travel not only to sing, but to learn as well. *'Perceval:' ...Will you be visiting the Etrurian palace? *'Elphin:' Yes, of course I will be. I expect my stay at Etruria to be the longest. *'Perceval:' Where will you go after you visit the palace? *'Elphin:' Nowhere... I intend to stay and sing for the Kingdom of Etruria as long as I live. *'Perceval:' ...Do I have your word on that? *'Elphin:' ...I shall swear my honor on it. With Cecilia C Support *'Cecilia:' Pr... Prince Myrddin...? *'Elphin:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Your Majesty! You were alive!? *'Elphin:' ...... Have you mistaken me for someone? I am Elphin...a simple bard. *'Cecilia:' No... You are...! But... No, it can't be... *'Elphin:' Excuse me? *'Cecilia:' No...nothing. *'Elphin:' ...Then I shall be off now. *Elphin leaves* *'Cecilia:' ...He... He looks just like him. ...Too much like him... B Support *'Cecilia:' Elphin! *'Elphin:' ...Can I help you, General Cecilia? *'Cecilia:' Have you ever visited Etruria? *'Elphin:' Not yet... I have been traveling through the Western Isles. *'Cecilia:' Then do you know about the three Etrurian Generals? *'Elphin:' ...Yes, I do. There is you, the Sorcery General, in addition to the Great General and the Knight General. *'Cecilia:' You are very knowledgeable. *'Elphin:' As a bard, it is only natural that I would hear about such things. *'Cecilia:' ...... You insist on playing dumb, do you? Then I have an idea as well. *'Elphin:' ...... *'Cecilia:' Let me see your right shoulder that you are conveniently hiding with your long hair. If you are but a simple bard as you say, then there wouldn't be a scar from taking a powerful magic hit, now, would there? May I have a look...? *'Elphin:' ...... Persistent, aren't you, Cecilia? *'Cecilia:' ! It is you, Prince Myrddin! What happened? Why did you not tell me that you were alive? *'Elphin:' ...I did not want to get you caught up in this...but it seems I have no choice now. A Support *'Cecilia:' ...... *'Elphin:' Cecilia... How much longer are you going to stay upset? *'Cecilia:' I understand why you were hiding your identity from me, prince. *'Elphin:' Thank you, Cecilia. *'Cecilia:' But, your Majesty, you told Lord Douglas. Did you not have enough trust in me to let me know as well? *'Elphin:' That's not what I intended... *'Cecilia:' I shall let it go for now, your Majesty. I will be looking forward to your explanation after the war. *'Elphin:' ...Scary, as always. *'Cecilia:' Of course. You have saddened not only me, but your people as well. Please show our people that you are safe, your Majesty. Please... *'Elphin:' Yes... I know, Cecilia. With Fae C Support *'Fae:' ...... *'Elphin:' ? ...Do you need something? *'Fae:' ! Um... What's that thing there? It's making pretty sounds. *'Elphin:' This is a harp. Do you like how it sounds? *'Fae:' Yeah! Fae really likes it! And ... What's your name? *'Elphin:' My name is Elphin, my cute little lady. *'Fae:' Elf...? *'Elphin:' Elphin. *'Fae:' Elphin! *'Elphin:' That's right. *'Fae:' Fae likes you, too, Elphin! Your hair blows in the wind, and it's like gold when the sun's all shining on it! Fae likes pretty things like that! *'Elphin:' Well, it is an honor. Thank you. *'Fae:' Can Fae come and see you again? *'Elphin:' Of course. Any time. B Support *'Fae:' Elphin! *'Elphin:' Ah, the cute little lady from the other day. Hello. *'Fae:' ... Fae's name's not 'cute little lady!' *'Elphin:' Oh, pardon me. Then...shall I call you Miss Fae? *'Fae:' Fae's name's not 'Miss Fae'! It's Fae! *'Elphin:' As you wish, Fae. Fae...the name has a unique feel to it. Is it your real name? *'Fae:' No, Fae's real name is verrry long. But they say that it's a sound that humans can't hear. Fae's the only part that you can. *'Elphin:' I see. *'Fae:' But maybe you could hear it, Elphin! You make so many pretty sounds, maybe you could hear Fae's real name! *'Elphin:' Shall we try some time? *'Fae:' Yeah! A Support *'Fae:' Elphin? *'Elphin:' Yes, what is it, Fae? *'Fae:' Fae always wanted to ask you something. *'Elphin:' What is it? I hope I can give you an answer. *'Fae:' Um... are you a girl or a boy? *'Elphin:' ...Which do you think? *'Fae:' Fae thought you were a girl at first cause you're so pretty and you smell real nice! But then Roy said the other day that you were a man... So that makes you a boy? *'Elphin:' Yes, I am a boy. ...Were you disappointed? *'Fae:' Nope! ... Sooo, you're a boy... Heehee... *'Elphin:' Hm? What's the matter? *'Fae:' Hey, Fae's gonna get as pretty as you when she grows up. So wait till then, okay? Promise! *Fae leaves* *'Elphin:' Fae! Wait! ...I seriously doubt that I will still be alive by the time she grows up... Well, I suppose I should let it go for now. With Douglas C Support *'Douglas:' Prince Myrddin...! What is wrong!? Your eyes...? *'Elphin:' That voice... Is it Douglas? *'Douglas:' Can you not see, your Majesty? I thought your eyes had recovered... *'Elphin:' I still temporarily go blind sometimes... I will be fine once I rest for a while. *'Douglas:' ...I heard that the side effects of the poison had blinded you for several months... Forgive me, my prince... If only I had been on my guard, you would never have suffered this horrible fate... *'Elphin:' ...I wonder how...my father is doing. ...Is he still in the same state? *'Douglas:' I regret to say that he is, your Majesty. He does not know of your safety yet. *'Elphin:' ...... *'Douglas:' But I am sure the life will return to him once you return to the palace in one piece, Prince Myrddin. He will recover...and so will our nation. B Support *'Douglas:' My prince, the balance of power on this continent has been changing drastically due to General Roy's tactics. *'Elphin:' Yes...so it seems. *'Douglas:' It will not be long before this army conquers the entire continent. I believe that that would be the perfect time to announce your succession to the throne... *'Elphin:' Douglas... About that. *'Douglas:' Yes, Prince Myrddin? *'Elphin:' I have hesitations about returning to Etruria... *'Douglas:' What are you saying!? Our people are all anxious about your safety... *'Elphin:' Douglas. After I went to the Western Isles and joined the rebels, I learned much. Too much, in fact. I witnessed innocent civilians being treated like animals under corrupt Etrurian landlords. If I hadn't been caught up in the assassination, I probably never would have known. *'Douglas:' Then that is all the more reason to use that experience to fix those problems... *'Elphin:' I promise I will return to the palace. But... Right now, I want to be with the people and watch over them. A Support *'Douglas:' Prince Myrddin... *'Elphin:' Don't call me that... I am a simple bard here. I am not your prince, and you are not my general. You don't mind that just for now, do you? *'Douglas:' ...Yes. Then I shall pledge my loyalty to you as another human being, not as a general. *'Elphin:' ...It is ever so hard to bend your ways. *'Douglas:' My unbending will is my strength. *'Elphin:' ...This war will soon. General Roy is still young, but he understands the people. He will lead not only Etruria, but the whole continent to a Golden Age of peace. *'Douglas:' Yes. *'Elphin:' I should do something as well, don't you think? *'Douglas:' I shall accompany you wherever you go. With Klein C Support *'Elphin:' That was a rough battle, master. Would you care for a song to soothe your tired heart? *'Klein:' Oh, you're... You're the bard that is always with General Roy. *'Elphin:' Yes. My name is Elphin. *'Klein:' ...Elphin, might you be... No...that's impossible. Forgive me, please forget it. *'Elphin:' ...I look very much like someone you know... Am I right? *'Klein:' ! It...can't be. *'Elphin:' Here I am standing right in front you, telling you myself, yet you do not believe me. Did my servants only have so much trust in me, Klein? *'Klein:' Prince Myrddin! It is you! Oh...! I'm so glad you're in one piece, Your Majesty! *'Elphin:' You seem to have grown while I was gone. *'Klein:' Etruria has changed greatly during the year that you were gone, Your Majesty. *'Elphin:' Yes, I know. I am sorry I put you through it. *'Klein:' Well, I was stationed in the Western Isles, so it didn't affect me that much... But...you're really alive... I'm sure our people will welcome your return! *'Elphin:' ...... B Support *'Klein:' Pr-... I mean, Master Elphin! There you are. *'Elphin:' ...General Klein, might you spare a moment? *'Klein:' Yes? What is it? *'Elphin:' ...Master. *'Klein:' Master? What do you mean? *'Elphin:' ...You don't understand? *'Klein:' ...... Have I...done something wrong? *'Elphin:' ...Someone is coming. We shall talk some other day. *'Klein:' ...? A Support *'Elphin:' ...We can have some privacy here. *'Klein:' Pr-... Master Elphin, you wanted to speak with me? Is it about Etruria? *'Elphin:' No. It is about the other day. *'Klein:' Oh... Are you talking about the 'Master' thing? *'Elphin:' Don't you think it strange for an Etrurian noble to call a simple bard a 'Master?' *'Klein:' Oh...! Yes, you're right! Forgive me. I shall call you Sir Elphin instead... *'Elphin:' No. Just 'Elphin' will do. *'Klein:' That will not do! Even if you are in disguise, I cannot address my prince simply by name. *'Elphin:' Hm... ...You haven't changed at all. *'Klein:' Huh? *'Elphin:' Do you remember how you used to often come to the palace with your father? *'Klein:' Yes... I've been going to the palace for as long as I can remember. *'Elphin:' Since I had no siblings, I couldn't help but think how cute you were as a toddler. And I was still young and foolish, so I told your father, 'Your son shall now be my younger brother. He must live in the palace from now on.' *'Klein:' You said that? *'Elphin:' Yes, I was a fool. Of course, your father didn't know what to say. And then, you spoke up. *'Klein:' I did...? *'Elphin:' Yes. And you said the same words. 'That will not do.' *'Klein:' ...I don't remember. *'Elphin:' 'I'm going to be your knight, so that will not do.' Those were your exact words. You also told me, 'Choose someone else for your brother!' *'Klein:' ...I-I was so rude... I, uh... Forgive me, Your Majesty... *'Elphin:' Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you haven't changed. ...When I came back from the brink of death, the world looked so different. I'm glad to see that some things are still the same. *'Klein:' Prince Myrddin... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports